Poolside Romance
by Aquarius Galuxy
Summary: [Vignette] In a game of pool, who will benefit the most? Definitely not the pool table. RayMariah lime.


Hey everyone! I'm back! First of all, I'm really sorry about not posting anything since February… I was waiting for AFFN to be up, so that I could do March's update (Intimate Confessions 4) on AFFN. But guess what? AFFN sorta died and now I'm still unable to post any work on it. :( So sorry for the wait!

And then my prolonged fever, which had been going on and off since February, caused my parents to send me to a hospital other than the one I was already visiting on outpatient basis. This time, I had to be admitted for a week while they tried to find the cause of my fever. At the end of the week, there wasn't any specific positive test result, though my fever was still going on and off, and I was able to do things actively. So they had no choice but to release me the past Monday. :D So here I am with another drabble, that was actually written some time ago, just not posted…

I got inspiration for this fic when I was whiling time away in a gaming zone, and there was this wide spread of empty pool tables before me. I was thinking about how underused they were. :D

Warning: Lime, so young kids better stay away. P.S. Beyblade does not belong to me in any way.

Enjoy, and remember to review afterwards!

**Poolside Romance  
****By Aquarius Galuxy**

A solid oaken door swung into the empty room, flooding the pitch-darkness with light from the corridor. Two figures stood in the doorway for a moment, then one stepped in, nodding his head towards the interior. The other followed.

The swift, high _click_ of a light switch sounded; the air conditioner motor whirred softly to life. Small flickers of faint light grew brighter in the middle of the room, illuminating a large, rectangular table. They originated from a row of electric lamps above the table and did sufficiently well to frame the immediate surroundings with light as well.

"I guess it's just us today, then," Ray began. His gaze fell on the pink-haired woman, even as he shut the door and locked it. An afternoon of pool would do nicely without interruption… She caught his gesture and smiled mischievously at him, stepping over to a small cabinet where the wooden cues were housed.

Mariah returned with a couple of tapering wooden rods, and a tray of coloured balls, meeting him at the breadth of the table closer to the door. A smile touched her lips. "Time alone is good."

"I'll second that," he murmured, the huskiness of his voice raised by a few notches. Shadows from the lamps played across her face each time she moved, accentuating her feminine allure. There had been many a time when he'd felt that the pool table could be put to better use…

Her steady golden gaze lingered on him, then swept to the table, upon which she walked up the length and laid a triangular band to a side of the rough green cloth. That effectively hauled his attention away from the edge of indecency.

Blinking, he made his way over, casually grabbing a few coloured balls. The man turned to look at her, just to catch a glimpse of her face, before planting a yellow sphere within the boundaries of the triangle. She placed two other balls beside his and glanced up at him. The sparkle in her eyes caused him to grin. She liked his being distracted.

"I think I'll win this game today." Her statement was one of certainty, though he could think of ways to turn the tables… figuratively.

"I don't think so…" A smirk curved his lips. She tilted her head, narrowing her eyes in response.

Once all the balls were packed in tightly in place, Ray lifted the triangular piece of plastic carefully. It always brought a pang to see the formation getting knocked askew… Mariah positioned a white ball on the other side of the table, picking a polished cue when he did. He inclined his head, silently signaling for her to start the game. She smiled and took her place at the head of the table.

His eyes did not once leave her when she leaned forward to aim her cue. The neckline of her shirt fell dangerously low, revealing a fair amount of cleavage, as well as a small sliver of dark-coloured undergarment. His breath hitched. _Minx._

Without Lee and the rest, pool had suddenly become a test on his endurance and self-discipline…

A wooden _clack_ sounded, with similar sounds being produced across the table. Much like the triangle of balls, his meandering thoughts were scattered. He tore his eyes away. She had straightened. A quick sweep of his gaze allowed him to decide on his move, and he bent forward this time, pushing the knowledge of her attention to the back of his mind. How long would he be able to put up with the temptation?

Ray flattened his palm on the rough cloth, placing his cue on the cleft between his thumb and his forefinger. The room was silent as he withdrew the wooden rod. Taking aim, he thrust the cue lightly forward.

_Clack._ Then a hollow, resounding clatter when a coloured ball rolled noisily into a pocket at the end of the table.

"You're getting pretty good at this, Ray." She smiled lightly at him. His lips twitched upwards instinctively. It felt so natural to grin at her, so natural to want to respond with something he could do much better at…

"So are you," he replied. Her appreciative gaze clung to him, watching as he aimed again at the white ball. What could be on her mind?

He missed his target.

The woman grinned at him, heading over to where the white ball was.

This time, his attention rested on the smooth arc of her back. He could have done nicely rubbing her skin… And she would have purred. Arched her back into the hollow curve of his hand. He knew.

_Clack._ She'd scored a few points. How many, he did not see. He was more interested in the sway of her skirt as she walked to the other end of the table. She leaned over again. The soft material rode upwards, and he could see the back of her thighs… He could have easily flipped the skirt over her rear if he wanted to… Shivers raced across his skin.

_Clack._ She _was_ getting better at this… If it weren't for his distraction, he might have done better…

_Clack._ Ray tore his eyes away. Man, she was good. And she'd done all that when he wasn't looking… A disappointed sigh reached his ears when she missed on her fourth attempt. He reached out and patted the small of her back. "I've changed my mind, Mari. You're really good."

Her grin in return sent trills of delight down his spine. He was glad to have made her happy…

He took his turn again; she took hers. This went on for nearly a dozen rounds, with his gaze wandering over her body and her valiantly ignoring him, until just two coloured balls were left on the table.

Resting his left hip perpendicularly against the table, Ray faced the woman before him. She'd have to lean diagonally across the table, or even further, to aim straight… And they were nearly at the end of the game, too. Would she? He ran his tongue over his lower lip.

He hoped she would.

Mariah slanted a look at him. Her knowing gaze spoke of her control of the situation, and he badly wanted to know if she would try to pocket her coloured ball… But if she did, well… He couldn't guarantee the outcome of the game.

Slowly – painfully slowly – she bent forward over the table at an angle, so that her head slid away from his direct line of sight. He lowered his gaze. Her leg looked to be pressed hard against the wood; the contrast between her illuminated rear and the dark room made his appreciation heighten. Then she shifted, lifting her leg onto the edge of the table.

A deep breath had to be drawn to quell the sudden urge to gather her flowing, knee-length skirt in his hands and sweep it above her hips so that her legs and underwear were exposed. He wanted to touch her…

Ray gave in to his urge.

She gasped audibly – the room thundered with silence in contrast. The cue was still in her hand; she hadn't so much as made her move. Heat seeped through the cotton to his palm and enticed him like only she could. There was nothing better than to snuggle up against her warm body, and he never tired of it. Especially when she was naked…

Mariah squirmed, unintentionally pressing her flesh against his skin. His eyes darkened. That was invitation enough for him to grope her… A low purr escaped her throat. Then she shook her head slightly and tightened her hold on the cue, determined to pocket her last ball.

"Oh no you don't," he murmured, tightening _his_ hold on her.

The woman gasped and shuddered, her grip falling loose. A grin quirked his lips. He liked her sensitivity. It roused him so much more when she was attuned to his touch. Leaning down, he wound his arms around her torso, shivering when her breasts molded against his arm. Her pliant body rose willingly, coming to rest against his front. She was warm… And she caused him to strain against his pants…

Light hunger was coursing through his blood. Save for the two balls and their cues, the emerald textured surface of the table provided an almost luxurious expanse for them… Why not put the table to greater use since they'd rented the whole room?

Spinning her around, he lifted her by her waist and planted her on the raised wooden border. Golden eyes sparkled at him, clouded with slight arousal.

Ray sent her a smouldering gaze in return, that induced her lashes to be lowered and her attention to be focused on him in return. His heart tripped in response. Dipping his head, he closed his lips over hers, savouring the satiny flesh that responded.

A soft whimper of protest followed him when he pulled away. Guilt tweaked at his heart. He did want her too… Couldn't she see? Apparently she did when he flicked the light switch off and turned back to her.

Like before, the electric lamps took a long time to dim, so that he could see the sudden sharpness in her roving eyes. His pulse leapt. Her hands reached out for him as he drew near, skimming over his shirt and pants, traversing his thighs and abdomen, but not where he wanted her to be… She'd kicked her shoes off. Bare feet strummed his calves, bringing him to further relaxation. He loved this sensual facet of her personality…

Stepping closer, he hooked his fingers into the folds of her shirt and pushed it up, reveling at the smooth, creamy skin of her body. Her bare, soft breasts made him want… The man paused at her tightened nipples, slowly rolling his thumbs over the rosy peaks.

Mariah gasped and slipped her fingers past the hem of his pants, then paused and thought better of it. He watched her, rhythmically rubbing her stiff flesh, then grinned when the harsh rasp of a zip was heard, accompanied by the sudden liberation of his erection.

He caught her sharp intake of breath, knowing that her attention was fixed on the tent of his boxers thrusting from within his jeans. Light caresses fell on his covered flesh; he moaned and throbbed against her touch. The thought of her tight, wet, inviting, made his urge thicken… He pushed against her hand, shuddering at the same time she gasped.

His want barely satisfied, Ray swept her shirt off and scooped her into his arms, depositing her onto the middle of the table. She turned to look at him. Her eyes betrayed the underlying hunger swirling in her being, the hunger that also raged in his blood… She trailed her fingers down her chest. His breath caught. He'd wanted to touch her…

Kicking his shoes off, the man joined her on the table, kneeling over her. Her form was cast in his shadow, her eyes hazy with want. She shivered and reached up to cradle his neck, drawing him down to her parted lips.

The kiss was heated, almost as if they hadn't touched in a hundred years. Her tongue sought his; she was warm and slippery. He growled. She arched against him when he ran his hand down her side, teasing her skin. He recognized this arousal, and it stoked the blazing desire within him…

Ray slid his hand up her thigh, smoothly easing the material of her skirt away. She felt nice… Exquisite shivers ran along her body – then she squirmed. He blinked. Of course, the table surface was rough… He wanted her to feel good… Sliding an arm under her back, he brought her closer to him, trying to ease her discomfort. A low purr resounded from her throat in response; she pushed at the material of his clothes. He tugged at hers.

Ray shivered. The delicious sensation of bare flesh against his enticed him, and he wanted her badly… Mariah whimpered and pressed closer to him.

The electric lamps dimmed, then glowed no longer, shrouding the room in a veil of darkness that held countless promises…

* * *

There! How was it? Review and tell me! I need feedback. Personally, though, I preferred Milk and Cookies more in terms of the lime content… ;)

Meanwhile, I'll do brainstorming on another drabble and the fifth (and final) chapter of Unbreakable Bonds. Go R&R that fic too!


End file.
